deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince War-Gazer vs Kefka Palazzo
Prince War-Gazer vs Kefka is a What-If? Death Battle by Zinniax-13 Description War-Gazer vs Kefka! Will Kefka be able to defeat War-Gazer before his power gets out of hand, or will War-Gazer overpower the powerful spellcaster? Interlude Wiz: Gods of destruction. Those who do not care for those people and mean to destroy them at all means possible. Boomstick: Well these two are CRAZY when it comes to destroying stuff! We have Prince War-Gazer, the savage Lord of War. Wiz: And Kefka Palazzo, the Magic God and destroyer of Final Fantasy! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Prince War-Gazer (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F95h-RfiKjY ) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, Prince War-Gazer used to be a respected and honored general of Celestia's sentry, being the Prince of War. Boomstick: Until one day where he declared war on a neighboring land, where Celestia saw him as "too savage" and banished him away from the land for 1,500 years. Wiz: This caused him to develop a hatred on Celestia and her soldiers. He trained harder than ever during his banishment until he found a way out. Boomstick: And what is the first thing this guy does with his freedom? CAUSE THE ENTIRE LAND TO BREAK INTO A CIVIL WAR IN 5 MINUTES! After a long fought battle, he was defeated by the Mane 6, and was exiled, fueling his hatred even more. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6G5FyTmTOo ) Wiz: In combat, he is a POWERHOUSE, using brutal force and mastery over combat to overpower his opponents with little to no effort. Boomstick: He wears the War's Silent Wolf Armor, which boosts his durability, and helps him resist both physical and magical attacks. His Sword of Rage is indestructible, and can deflect ranged attacks similar to a lightsaber. Wiz: He also wears the Helmet of War's Willpower, a special helmet that helps block out mental attacks, such as mind control. Boomstick: Now for his abilities. His trademark ability is the Spirit of the Savage Warrior, which increases his destructive power the longer he remains in combat, and rises with no defined limit. Wiz: He can use many different magic attacks as well. From magic beams to telekinesis, and even creating telepathic swords to throw at his opponents. Boomstick: He can teleport short distances and fly up to mach 4.5 speeds, giving him lots of mobility. Wiz: He has a spell known as healing aura, which can heal him overtime, boost his durability for short times, or even boost his sheer willpower! Boomstick: He can generate force fields and has a mastery in martial arts... Somehow... Wiz: But when he wants real power, he can go in one of two forms. His Warrior's rage form can be activated when he's enraged, and doubles his physical power and durability for a short time. Boomstick: And the Warrior's Grace, which can be activated when he is enjoying a fight. It doubles his speed and magical abilities for a short time. Wiz: War-Gazer defeated both Celestia and Luna at once, destroyed Shining Armor's force field with one sword strike, and even fought Rainbow Power to a standstill. Boomstick: And that thing is CRAZY powerful! Is there ANY flaws to this guy? Wiz: Yes actually. While smart, his blood-thirst for battle can quickly take over when in combat, and he will overlook possible backfires if it means to get in combat. Not to mention he is arrogant and cocky, thinking himself above all others. Boomstick: Get in his way though, and he will "Hoof"-beat you into next week. "You do NOT have the passion of a TRUE warrior! You coward banished me for doing what I love and enjoy, and you will PAY THE PRICE!!" - Prince War-Gazer Kefka Palazzo TBA DEATH BATTLE! TBA Results TBA Category:Zinniax-13 Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music